battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Tank
King of the battlefield. Background More heavily armored and armed (not to mention an additional mg and cannon for some factions like the frontier), but slower than it's light counterpart, the heavy tank it's a powerful unit in every battle, and deployed by every nation. Involvement Because of their great destructive power, they are somewhat rare in the battlefield. In BWii, they are first usable by the player in the mission Enemies Undone, in the third mission in the first flashback. Western Frontier Herman M1-A5 "Hermanator" Equipped with a new twin-barreled cannon,it is deadly againt infantry and tanks,and the two Machine Guns in the tower are a force to be reckoned with.But still,it's a little vulnerble against Bazookas,especially RPG towers. Tundran Territories Yuzhin TEA-590 With a combination of a snow plough and a turnip-catcher filted cannon,this tank is equally effective againt both entrenched and exposed infantry. Solar Empire Type-42 Oh-Quma "Big Bear" It has an intelligent on-board computer and can run automatically. However Solar troops are still assigned to it to keep its aggresive personality in check. Anglo Isles Mk-1 "Big Billy" In its operational history,this tank has changed little.Once steam-powered(a common characteristic in the Iron Legion),in now days they are reffiled to run on yeast extract.Strict regulations prevent tank pilots from eating the fuel,that tastes specially good on toast. Xylvania Ubelmeister III "Drakul" After years working,the Xylvanian designers received the task of delivering the next-generation tank to Kaiser Vlad's 97th birthday.Fortunately,this formidable tank was ready on time. Iron Legion Ferro Once that the Iron Legion had no Light Tank,this Ferro-plated monsters were the main tool of armored destruction for Lord Ferrok,by the fact that the Battlestation was developed in the end of the Lightining Wars.During this conflict,that tank collected dirt and rubble from all the corners of the globe. Strategy Heavy Tanks can easily wipe out most of the vehicles and structures. The only exception could be the Battlestation. Because of their sluggish movement, infantry can storm these mighty beasts, just running in circles around them. Bazooka vets are highly dangerous for them, being possible of get at the rear of the vehicle and destroy it with ease. Light Tanks could be a serious threat for them, specially when in large numbers and when using their superior speed to their advantage. Even thou, Heavy tanks can destroy them easily with two shots. Heavy tanks are best used when deployed as infantry close support, such as blocking incoming fire, or destroying MG structures. RPG towers are very dangerous for all tanks, so stay away from them. Trivia *Like many other units in the Battalion series, the Heavy Tanks draw inspiration from real tanks. The Western Frontier's is identical to a M1 Abrams (with the exception of two barrels and machine gun placements), while the Tundran Heavy Tank slightly resembles a T-72, while the Xylvanian Heavy Tank looks like a Tiger II panzer with the early Porshe produced turret. *Because many Iron Legion units run on steam, the Iron Legion Heavy Tank has what appears to be a furnace sticking out of the back. It was based of the French Char B-1 Tank *The Heavy Tanks for the Western Frontier and Anglo Isles are both equipped with double-barreled cannons. The rounds from the Western Heavy tank are spaced apart and do the same amount of damage regardless of wither both rounds hit. *With the mechanics of game-play for the Battalion Wars series, Heavy Tanks can be classified as infantry tanks. The concept of infantry tanks was devised by the British and French during the years into WWII. Infantry tanks were meant to work closely with infantry, supporting them with mobile cover and heavy firepower. The relatively slow-moving infantry meant that infantry tanks were equipped with heavy armor and weaponry, making speed not an issue.